dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Miia
Miia (ミーア, Mīa) is a Lamia (Snake Girl) and the first girl to be placed with Kurusu as part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. She has fallen in love with him after staying with him, to the point of wanting to have copious amounts of sexual intercourse with him. She always refers to him as "Darling (ダーリン Dārin)", even when speaking to others about him. Appearance Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She has also large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half). Her most noticeable physical trait is her long, red snake tail. Her full length is said to be 8 meters (26 feet), suggesting her tail is approximately 7 meters (22 feet) long.Chapter 17 Personality Miia is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest of things, and has a very bubbly and slightly child-like nature. She is also very flirtatious, and tries to repeatedly seduce Kurusu on multiple occasions. When Kurusu told her and Cerea to think of Suu as a child, she briefly fantasized of having a child with him. She is very possessive of Kurusu; becoming very irritated whenever one of the other girls makes a move on him. Under the effects of a full moon, however, she loses much of her reasoning, and acts almost solely on her instinct and feelings for Kurusu. She goes so far as to be willing to allow Centorea and Papi to join in while having sex with him, so long as she could be with him. However, despite her naturally cheerful demeanor, Miia is not as emotionally mature as she would appear. She has, on a few rare occasions, become upset and angry at other people to the point of almost striking them with her tail, and when Papi and Centorea moved in, she became more clingy and jealous. Despite her flirtatious nature with Kurusu, she has become shy and embarrassed around him when he does something perverted towards her, (granted they were accidental) resulting in her calling him a pervert and an idiot. Miia seems to have apotemnophobia, a fear of amputations, as she gets terrified to the point of losing consciousness whenever she sees Lala's head and body seperated.Chapter 23 Because of her nature as a snake, Miia loves eating eggs. Because of this, Kimihito used to make eggs for her every morning. Volume 2 Omakes Skills and Traits *'Lamia physiology' :*'Cold Blooded': Because she is reptilian, she is a poikilotherm. If her environment isn't warm enough, her bodily functions will slow down, and she will feel the need to hibernate.Chapter 1 Chapter 12Chapter 17Chapter 19 :*'Skin Shedding': At certain periods in her life, like a normal snake, she will shed the skin on her tail, which according to her is more embarrassing than being seen naked.Chapter 7 :*'Snake tail': Her most noticeable trait, her tail, is a very strong and dexterous part of her body. It is strong enough to crush metal pipes without her noticing (when under the effect of a Full Moon), and accidentally dislocate Kimihito's shoulder by strangling him.Chapter 1Chapter 6 She can also coil up her tail and use it as a spring to launch herself great distances.Chapter 17 Because of her tail, Miia is also skilled at climbing trees. Chapter 3 ::*'Erogenous zone': The tip of her tail is shown to be a very sensitive erogenous zone to the point that touching it repeatedly can cause her to orgasm.Chapter 1 :*'Superhuman durability': Aside from being temporarily stunned, Miia recieved no injuries from a Centaur stampeding over her.Chapter 5 *'Expert swimmer': Miia's also a good swimmer, and can even swim backwards. This, combined with her ability to use her tail as a spring, allows her to keep up with a mermaid.Chapter 17 *'Horrible cook': Miia is currently being taught to cook by Kurusu, she herself claiming that it would help her look better as a wife in his eyes. However, her cooking is outright terrible and on at least two occasions has given people food poisoning. Suu, due to her unique biology, is the only person who can eat it without any ill effects.Chapter 7Chapter 13 Because of this, Kimihito has banned her from cooking until she reads a cookbook. The reason for her horrible food is that being a carnivore, she has 1/25 - 1/50 sense of taste sensitivity that humans have. Therefore even when she taste tests what she makes, she can't tell if it's bad or not.Chapter 25 *'Martial arts training': When Miia expects to go into a fight, she takes on martial arts stance, suggesting she may have some combat training.Chapter 5Chapter 10 Possessions * Cold Spray: Miia uses it like a Pepper Spray against her mother. * Computer and internet: Miia use it to buy her clothes from "mamazon"(amazon). Plot Miia is placed with Kurusu as part of the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" by Sumisu, despite his not actually being a part of the program. At first she thought that he would be afraid of her, since she was half-snake. However, his kindness and effort into making sure she was happy (to the point of remodeling many parts of his home for her convenience) quickly impresses her. As time passes, Miia eventually falls in love with him. Although Kurusu appears to feel the same way, there is a stipulation in the exchange program that prohibits interbreeding between humans and beast creatures. Violating this law would result in Kurusu being severely punished and Miia being deported. However, this didn't stop Miia from making advances on him whenever she got the chance.Chapter 1 With the moving in of other houseguests, this severely curbed the chances of the two being alone together and in private. Later on when Papi becomes a resident of the house, Miia thinks that she was just a child and doesnt believe she had to worry about any competition. Upon finding out that Papi was as old as she is, she quickly changes her attitude and warns Papi to "keep her hands off him".Chapter 3 Later, Cerea becomes the third resident of the house, much to Miia's dismay. She then tries to assert her dominance over the group by claiming that as the first resident of the house she has rights over Kurusu. This results in a fight breaking out between the three in the park. Ms.Smith quickly gets involved and tries to shoot all three with tranquilizers in order to avoid collateral damage, and prevent any injury between the three. Kurusu takes all three shots unknowingly, and Miia and the others later apologize for their behavior.Chapter 4Chapter 5 At one point she tries to cook for Kurusu, and is interrupted by her body beginning to shed. He is forced to peel it off for her, and she tries to reward him with her food. Unfortunately, Papi and Cera were made very sick due to her simply guessing on how to make the food instead of reading from a cookbook.Chapter 7 Later on, Kurusu starts teaching her how cook properly, only for them to be interrupted by a Slime Girl springing out of the pot, temporarily knocking Miia out. After Kurusu reverts her to a more harmless state, she, Cerea, and Kurusu were left puzzled on what to do with her. Chapter 8 Later on, the Slime Girl (now named Suu) continues to cause trouble around the house by accidentally adsorbing many objects and getting slime everywhere, to dismay of the troupe. While they are angry at her, they are surprised when Suu slowly learns to talk. The group then starts talking about bringing her to Ms. Smith. When Miia points out that Suu probably didn't come here legally (and she could be put in prison), Papi quickly leaves with her. Miia and Cerea try to go after her, but are stopped by the arrival of Ms. Smith. Later on, Miia talks with Kurusu on the phone about Suu staying with them. She and Cerea are initially hesitant about Suu staying, but they quickly change their minds when Kurusu tells them to think of her as a child. This causes Miia to fantasize about having a baby with Kurusu someday. When Kurusu arrives home, Miia tells him a little too late that Ms. Smith has arrived, culminating in the encounter with Ms. Smith they had wanted to avoid. Chapter 9 Almost immediately, Miia, Cerea, and Papi start panicking over what Ms. Smith would do to Suu, while Kurusu was too busy with the remodeling of his home to pay too much attention. Despite him thinking the remodeling was for Suu, the two of them took her and hid in the park, all the while hiding from what they thought were Smith's "minions" (in reality they were Meroune's escorts).Chapter 10 Trivia * Her name ("Miia" ) is derived from her species name (Lamia), only if given a elongation kana. *Miia loves eating eggs. Before the other house guests arrived, Kimihito used to cook her eggs every day. Lately she's been enjoying eggs in Oden. * In her youth, she enjoyed reading human fairy tales, and fantasized about being carried in the arms of a prince (Kurusu in this case). * According to Sumisu, Lamia are an all-female race, as are some others such as Harpies.Chapter 6 * According to herself, Miia's hips are her most attractive physical trait.Volume 1 Omakes * Miia has several traits similar to other anime/manga characters: ** The way she refers to Kurusu as "Darling" (ダーリン, Dārin)" is very similar to how Lum refers to Ataru in Urusei Yatsura. ** The tip of Miia's tail is very sensitive, much like Lala from To LOVEる. ** Miia somewhat resembles Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon in terms of personality, horrible cooking skills, and their desperate attempts to have sex with their lover. * In Chapter 10, she wears a military uniform, an eyepatch, and a beret with a FOX emblem, a clear shoutout to the ''Metal Gear'' franchise, specifically the character Naked Snake/Big Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. ** Later in Chapter 18, Miia dresses as Solid Snake and hides under a cardboard box (both of which being a shapeshifted Suu) while spying on Kurusu and Sumisu on a supposed "date". * Chapter 27 reveals that Miia was sent into the Exchange program in order to find a communal husband for her tribe. The Lamia tribes traditionally procreate by kidnapping human men and forcing them into orgies with an entire village. However, since the enactment of the Interspecies Laws, this behavior has since became illegal, and tribes have gotten a one-time warning to not repeat it. ** Due to this tradition, Miia has no idea who her father is. * Miia likes to shop online for clothes, but tends to buy them too small. Kurusu then does alterations on them to fit her.Chapter 22 * On Twitter, the writer of the series drew Miia cosplaying as Elizabeth Liones from the manga Seven Deadly Sins due to the characters sharing the same voice actress. * In Chapter 1, (this is very easy to miss it) Miia had human like ears. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters